Celebrating Around the World (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 2008 video. '''Celebrating Around the World '''is a TV special that aired on "PBS" in early April 23, 1996. It was released on video on September 17, 1996. Plot IIt's 2000 as Tosha, Min, Carlos and Jason are friends are here that can't decide on anything! So when they decide to throw a The Barney's A Super-Dee-Duper New Year Rockin' Eve 2000 Birthday party, they can't decide how to celebrate it. So, Barney a Little Help from Pop Wheely takes the kids on his Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Train to show them how other countries throw parties. Cast *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Nick - Played by Fabby Brown *Olinda - Played by Tameka Claybrook *Bruce - Played by Christopher Finch *Mike - Played by Shawn Harrisonfrom Family Matters *Victoria - Played by Nicole Mandich *Carmen - Played by Carla Martyn *Sean - Played by Robby Rosellen *Miko - Played by Wendy Yumi *Yoko - Played by Mimi Gilbert *Michelle - Played by Karli Supera *Mr. World - Played by Gary Morgan, Credited as Barnard Panansky *Ms. Miller - Played by Nancy McLoughlin Scottish Dancing Kids *Tommy Flaherty *Elizabeth Flaherty *Amanda Miller *Mairi Morrison *Erin Prinn *Ian Prinn Bag Pipers * Bruce Farrar * Harry Farrar Drummer *Chris Huntley Fujima Kansuma Dancers *Lisa Arakaki *Kennis Furuya *Allison Mikaru *Emiry Sato *Stephanie Yamaoka Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Just Can't Wait #The Barney Bag #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Train #Funiculì, Funiculà (Italy) #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Scotland) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (1991)) #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (1991)) #I Can See it's On My Face (Scene Taken from: Circle of Friends (1991)) #Hossana (Scene Taken from: The Easter Show) #Buried Treasure (Scene Taken from: The Easter Show) #London Bridge (England) #If You Need Someone (Scene Taken from: The Easter Show) #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (England) #Frère Jacques (France) #Kumbaya (Africa) #Waltzing Matilda (Australia) #Sakura, Sakura (Japan) #Los Pollitos (Mexico) #Day-O (Banana Boat Song) (Jamaica) #Unending Love (Scene Taken from: The Easter Show) #It's OK to Cry #I Love You Trivia *This is video marks: ** ** ** ** ** *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Tick Tock Clocks" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The BJ costume from "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Sense Sational Day" is used. *Production for this video took place began in February 9-20, 1995. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:1996 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Video Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials